This invention relates to a deployable bridge formed of at least one bridge section which includes the following parts:
A base body which decreases in height at least towards one of its ends;
At least one road section pivotal about a horizontal transverse shaft positioned at a distance from the ends of the base body for movement between a drive-on or ramp position in which the road section lies on the associated end of the base body and a coupling position in which the road section is raised relative to the ramp position; and
A support articulated to the base body by a further transverse shaft.
There is further provided a vehicle for coupling two bridge sections to form a bridge of the above-outlined type and also for deploying such a bridge.
Published European Patent Application 0 374 019 discloses a bridge of the above-outlined type whose bridge section decreases in height towards both ends and is, in the middle, provided with a transverse shaft to which a pivotal road section is articulated. In the embodiment shown in FIGS. 1-19 of the European patent application the supports are in each instance articulated to the base body of the bridge and may be pivoted upwardly relative to the pivotal road section. It is a disadvantage of this construction that the supports are of unlike construction and furthermore, in the drive-on position of the bridge section they are, with their free ends, oriented towards the middle of the bridge section and thus cannot be used as ramp portions. Also, the supports of the prior art construction must be guided or lifted throughout their entire pivotal path to move the pivotal road sections into their uppermost position. The large strokes necessary for such a motion require complex and expensive hoisting devices.
According to the above-identified published European patent application it is known to deploy a bridge, formed of a single bridge section, over a narrow obstacle. The pivotal road sections lie on the associated ends of the base body. There is also disclosed the deployment of a bridge, formed of two bridge sections, across a wider obstacle. In the latter case the pivotal road sections are lifted or pivoted into an upper position and held by supports relative to the base body.